dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Online's Promotional Heroes
For the computer game Dragon Ball Online, several unnamed characters of the game's current three races (Human, Namekian, and Majin) have been used in promotional work for the game; most commonly cinematic trailers, although some, more notably the characters used to promote the game's beta phase, have appeared in other official media related to the game. In May of 2010, another group of heroes were presented in the game's second cinematic trailer to promote the game's open beta phase. However, none of these characters from either the first or second promotional trailers have yet to receive official names, speaking parts, appear in the actual game itself. *It is important to note that the master classes mentioned are only the current translations and could possibly change, as they have since the beta phase (i.e., Swordsman to Sword Master). Furthermore, due to some characters having unclassifed skill trees, all characters are listed with their gender first, then their class, followed by a numeral if there is another similar character (like Unnamed Male Martial Artist (1) and Unnamed Male Martial Artist (2)). Otherwise, they are listed by their gender first, followed by their race like the unidentified Unnamed Majin Male. Also, note that Namekians are a genderless species. Dragon Ball Online's Promotional Heroes (Beta Phase) Unnamed Male Martial Artist (1) The Human leader and presumably the strongest of the first five promotional heroes. It can be concluded by his clothing and fighting ability that he is a Martial Artist. In appearence, he is a Goku archetype and has similar qualities; reluctance to the Unnamed Spiritualists' affection (like Goku's initial relationship with Chi-Chi), a similar orange fighting gi though lacking a kanji and instead customized with a black shirt, boots, and gloves. The Martial Artists' facial features are calm and also similar to Goku's. The only major difference in their appearing is two characters is their hair color and style of hair. He is first seen in the beta phase's promotional video, where is seen reading a book (possibly Groundbreaking Science) under a tree before he is joined by his comrades. He and his team later encounter a dinosaur that with team work, the five heroes manage to dispatch of. However, their fight drew the attention of three much larger, and likely stronger dinosaurs. But just before they could attack the heroes, many uncited warriors of game's three different races fire various energy blasts from the sky and defeat the dinosaurs. Another sequence shows his team time traveling to the events of the Saiyan Saga where they aid Goku in his initial confrontation with Vegeta. Goku and the Unnamed Male Martial Artist (1) are last seen combining their Ki Blasts as they fly at Vegeta just before the video ends. He and his team are once again seen running away from a dinosaur in the second cinematic trailer, which centralizes around a new group of stronger heroes. However, he and his friends are saved by Unnamed Male Martial Artist (2) and his team. Later in this video, he is seen cheering the other Martial Artist and the Unnamed Dark Warrior at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Techniques *Flight – The ability to manipulate ones own ki to take flight. The Unnamed Male Martial Artist (1) uses this skill during his fight against Vegeta. However, in the second promotional video, before he is saved by the second group of heroes, he is seen running away alongside his comrades, rather than flying away. *Ki Blast – The most basic form of an energy attack, which is generated in the user's palm. He uses this skill when he combines his ki attack with Goku's just before the first promotional video ends. *Energy Kick – After he receives a boost in power from the Unnamed Dragon Clan in the first promotional video, Unnamed Male Martial Artist (1) leaps through the air and finishes a dinosaur off with a kick to the neck, supplemented by yellow ki energy. Unnamed Female Spiritualist The only female heroine to travel with the first group of promotional characters. Judging by her clothing, she is quite likely that she is a Spiritualist. The Unnamed Male Martial Artist (1) is hinted to be her love interest, though he fails to return her affection. Although she appears with her team throughout both of the first two videos, she is only seen fighting when she trips a dazed dinosaur with a powerful kick. Unnamed Male Martial Artist (Child) A Human child traveling in the company of the first group of promotional characters. In appearence, he is an exact copy of the Unnamed Male Martial Artist (1)'s character model, except that this Martial Artist is notably much younger. He is generally depicted as mischievous and excitable. He is only seen fighting during a team attack with his comrades, which he initiates with a hurled Ki Blast that dazes the dinosaur. Although the Ki Blast of the Unnamed Male Martial Artist (Child) did no apparent damage, the clearing smoke allowed Unnamed Female Spiritualist and Unnamed Warrior (Child) to deliver powerful physical attacks, followed by a finishing blow from Unnamed Male Martial Artist (1). Techniques *Ki blast – The most basic form of an energy attack, which is generated in the user's palm. His ki energy is yellow and hurled over-head at the target. Unnamed Dragon Clan An adult Namekian and a Dende archetype that serves as his team's supporter/healer, and is quite possibly at his core class like the rest of the members of his team, making him a Dragon Clan. He is one of the two Namekians on his team. He appears to be rather nonchalant under most circumstances, and is always alongside his friends and teammates in their every appearence. During the first cinematic trailer for the game, he is shown giving his teammate, the Unnamed Male Martial Artist (1), an unknown boost in power before the Martial Artist is seen jumping through the air to deliver a powerful finishing blow to the dinosaur. Unnamed Child Warrior A child Namekian that is shown with the first group of the promotional characters. Like the Unnamed Dragon Clan, he is shown to be calm, but quite aggressive in combat despite his young age. He is commonly seen alongside the Unnamed Martial Artist (Child) and his other friends. His young age and the fact that the other members of his team are in their starting classes, it is assumed that he is a Warrior-type Namekian, simply called Warrior in Dragon Ball Online. Dragon Ball Online's Promotional Heroes (Open Beta) Unnamed Male Martial Artist (2) The Human leader of the second group of promotional heroes. Compared to the first leader, who often relies on using team attacks with his comrades or simply running from conflict, this Martial Artist is more battle-hardened and serious. He has the unique ability to become a Super Saiyan which he is seen using only in his fight against Unnamed Dark Warrior at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Judging by this ability, the Unnamed Male Martial Artist (2) clearly has the required level of skill to take on one of two optional master classes (Sword Master and Fighter), yet he does not wield any type of weapon; therefore it is concluded that he is a Martial Artist like the first promotional group's leader. He is first seen preparing to fight at the World Martial Arts Tournament, with spectators gathering for the event. Unnamed Male Martial Artist (2) is only seen fighting Unnamed Dark Warrior during the competition, and at quite even skill. A flashback showed him helping the injured Dark Warrior as he and his team traveled through a harshly cold environment. In another sequence, the second group of promotional heroes save the first promotional heroes from a dinosaur. They appear at the World Martial Arts Tournament with his comrades to cheer for him and the Unnamed Dark Warrior. In his fights, he is shown to the Kamehameha, the basic form of Ki blast, the ability to fly, and the Afterimage Technique. Unnamed Dark Warrior A Namekian whose power is equivalent to that of the Unnamed Male Martial Artist (2)'''and could be thought of as his rival in power, as shown through the tension between the two fighters at the World Martial Arts Tournament. He can be classified as a '''Dark Warrior, one of two Warrior master classes; evident through his use of the Hellzone Grenade technique. When facing the Unnamed Male Martial Artist (2) '''at the World Martial Arts Tourament, he uses an unknown power-up or transformation that is neither present in the game or any Dragonball media; characterized by electricity and purple aura. He uses this in retaliation to the Martial Artist's Super Saiyan transformation, therefore it can be concluded that this unkwown transformation is equivalent in power. In addition to Hellzone Grenade, '''Unnamed Dark Warrior knows the basic form of Ki blast, has the ability to fly, and the Namekian ability to stretch his arm limbs (Mystic Attack). Unnamed Sword Master A Human swordsman that travels alongside the second group of promotional heroes. Through his use of a sword, it is evident that he is a Sword Master, one of two Martial Artist master classes. Also, he may be a practioner of the Kikoukenjutsu sword principle, which emphasizes on manipulating ki through swords. His hairstyle is notably similar to Future Trunks' after his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, except brown. Unclassified Human Female A Human female that travels in the company of the second group of promotional heroes. It isn't evident which combat class she belongs to due to her intermix of Yamcha (Martial Artist) and Tien Shinhan (Spiritualist) clothing, and her lack of a weapon and use of techniques. Unclassified Majin Male The only Majin promotional hero. He travels in the company of the second group, although his class is not yet known. His gender is only confirmed by the fact that he has a fat body like Majin Buu, which has been stated to be a male trait for Majins. Trivia *Both leaders of the first and second promotional heroes have notable physical traits of Goku, Dragon Ball's central protagonist and the leader of the Z Fighters. *It is presumed that the second hero is stronger than the first, considering the second's use of the Super Saiyan transformation and the fact that he saved the first hero from a dinosaur. *The first cinematic trailer shows the Unnamed Martial Artist (1) using the flight technique, however, in the second trailer, he is shown running instead of flying. *The second cinematic trailer is somewhat reminiscent to Goku's battle with Piccolo Jr. at the World Martial Arts Tournament, as it displays a Human (with Saiyan powers) and Goku's techniques fighting Namekian with powers similar to Piccolo's. Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Characters Category:Factions Category:Video Game only Characters